dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
How to cancel magic in achievement i forgot its been so long ago can some one help me Dragon Related Questions *Q: How do I breed a ... dragon? A: Every dragon has it's own set of elements. To breed a certain dragon the parents you use must contain the elements of the dragon you wish to obtain. You can see our Dragons Breeding Guide for more info or you can go to our List of Dragons and click on the dragon you wish to obtain and see which parents you can use to breed it. *Q: Are gem dragons obtainable without buying them from the shop? A: Yes! Of course! All dragons, including gem dragons, can be bred by using the correct set of parents. That little sign of a heart with an "x" through it means that the gem dragon cannot be a parent itself. So you can never breed two gem dragons together or with other dragons. For a list of gem dragons go Here. *Q:How do I crown a dragon? A: To crown a dragon it must be Born '''with four stars. Then you simply raise it to level 10 and cast magic on it. The game will give you a choice to cast magic on it normally, or to give it a crown. Once a dragon is crowned you can never cast magic on it and if you cast magic on a dragon it can never be crowned. *Q:How do I breed a dragon with multiple stars/a dragon that is a different color? A: You can breed different colored dragons by breeding two of the same dragon together. For example, breeding two tree dragons together may result in receiving a chocolate colored tree dragon (a tree dragon with 2 stars). For more info on how to breed colors, see our Dragons Breeding Guide. An egg that is glowing the hatchery means that the dragon inside will have at least 2 stars. *Q:How do I cast magic, what does it do? A:To cast magic on a dragon or animal you must raise it up to level 10. Then a button will appear giving you the option to cast magic (Provided it is not on a platform or in a pen. If it is, you must remove it from there to be able to cast magic). Casting magic can change the color or even the species of your dragon. For more info on magic, see our Mystery Eggs and Magic guide. *Q: What is a special color dragon? How do I get one? A: A special color dragon is a dragon that is a different color from it's four star colors. Special color dragons can come with any amount of stars and behave and work just like normal dragons of their same species. Special color dragons are most commonly received from the mystery cave unlocked at level 24 or other various mystery eggs. However, a few lucky people have been known to receive them from magic or breeding. If you have more info on how to obtain special color dragons, leave us a comment! *Q:Why can't I breed these two dragons together? A: Certain dragons cannot breed together due to elemental conflicts or due to the area you are breeding them in. The '''Enhanced Breeding Garden '''will only allow two dragons of the '''Same Species to breed. Dragons with only one element cannot breed there either. In the regular breeding garden any dragons may breed as long as they dont have conflicting elements and are not gem dragons. For example a fire dragon cannot breed with a cold dragon. *Q: How do I breed a Hello Kitty Dragon? A: Hello Kitty dragons are currently unable to be bred and can only be bought from the store. Please keep in mind that you can only have One '''of each kind of hello kitty dragon on your island at one time. Quest Related Questions *Q: A quest is asking me to obtain a colored dragon, but I already have it, what do I do? A:These quests want you to obtain a colored dragon through breeding. For example, if a quest is asking you to get a blue ash dragon, you must obtain it through breeding two normal ash dragons. The quest will not accept a blue ash dragon obtained through magic or a mystery egg. *Q: A quest asked me to paint the castle, and I did, but the quest still isnt completed, what do I do? A: Look closely at this quest's description. It asks you to paint a level 3 castle. If you upgraded your castle (Or didnt upgrade your castle) past level 3 and paint it, the quest will not compete. In this case you will have to use gems to skip it *Q:A quest is asking me to work at a certain building or receive work, how can I do this? A:If you need to receive work or need to work at a certain building, the board is a good place to ask other players for help. To complete these quests you must go to another player's island to work or receive help from other players by having them visit your island. Social and Friend Related Questions *Q: What is my social score? A: Your social score '''differs with each friend and is based on how often you interact with each other such as visiting each other's islands, working/caring, blessing, winks, etc. The friend that you interact with the most and vice versa will be ranked higher on your friends list, with the top 3 displayed with gold silver and bronze crowns. It's a good way to see who plays and helps out often and who doesn't. Note that just because a friend is ranked #1 on your friends list doesn't necessarily mean you are #1 on their friends list, as they likely have their own friends that interact with them more frequently. In fact, you can even be a friend of someone yourself while at the same time that someone is not a friend of you them self. To see your social ranking from your friend's perspective, simply view their friends list in their profile and look for your username (assuming they added you back). *Q: Which interactions increase social score and by how much? A: * Q: What does a wink do? A: A wink is a nice little thing you can send your friend to increase both your's and your friend's social score. *Q: What is a Friendship egg? How do I get one? A: A friendship egg is a special egg that can contain any dragon in the game, including seasonal dragons! You receive friendship eggs by having a friend send them to you. For more info on friendship eggs, see our Airdrome Adoptions page. * Q: How many friends can I have at a time? A: Currently there is a limit of 300 friends. It is advised to remove inactive players once you reach this limit so you may add more active players. *Q: Someone is being rude to me, how can I make them stop? A: You can block players from coming to your island and messaging you by blocking them. To block someone you must first add them as a friend, then go to your friends list and click "Manage" from there you will have the option to delete or block anyone on your list. *Q: What is a guild? How do I join one? A: A guild is a feature that allows a group of people to easily communicate with each other through a private group-chat board. You must be level 30 to join a guild. For more info on guilds, go here. Misc. Questions *Q:How do I get more gems without buying them? A: Receiving blessings from friends is the best way to earn gems. You can also receive gems from completing magic shows, quests, breeding new dragons, and completing achievements. You can view all of these in the quest menu, collection book, and achievement menu. You can also create gems through magic using the magic recipe building. Free gems can also be earned by clicking the "Free Gems" icon in the upper left corner of the Shop screen and completing the offers listed (watching ads, downloading apps, signups, surveys, etc.) *Q:What does the gem habitat do? Why Cant I put my dragons in it? A gem habitat allows you to place gem dragons inside it. This will keep your gem dragons in one location and will halve the wait time for a gem dragon to produce gems (Usually from 1 week to about 3 days). To place a dragon in a gem habitat, it must be a gem dragon. For a list of all gem dragons, go here. *Q: My magic recipe inventory is full, how do I make more room? A: To create more room in your magic recipe inventory you can create magic scrolls that increase the storage size or you can create scrolls to use up some of your ingredients to make room for new ingredients. However if you have lots of ingredients that you aren't using you can delete them by tapping on them in the storage menu then choosing how many you wish to delete. *Q: How do I use a dragon breeding scroll? How does it Work? A: Once you have made a dragon breeding scroll, use it before you start breeding your dragons. Once you select the scroll to be used, a timer will start for one hour. For that entire hour your chances of breeding that dragon is increased. For more info see our Magic Recipe page. *Q: Why cant I play melody chacha with my dragons? A: You must be level 15 or higher to play melody chacha with your dragons. Your dragons can only play once every 2-3 hours. *How do I teach my dragons to speak? A:You must be level 20 or higher to teach your dragons to speak. Purchase a dragon school building from the shop and place it on your island. Open the school and you will have the option to teach your dragons little phrases of your choice. Dragons can only learn 1-4 phrases depending on how many stars it has. Did we miss any questions? Leave a comment and we'll be sure to answer it! Category:Mission question Category:Guide